towerclimbfandomcom-20200216-history
Quests
As of this time, there are two known quests in TowerClimb. These two quests are: To Bake a Pretty Cake and Arsenal of the Ascended. WARNING! SPOILERS ABOUND AHEAD! Spoil yourself at your own risk! To Bake a Pretty Cake: This quest can only be completed in the Centurial Trials! *Buy the flour from the Witch. **You must buy the flour on the earlier levels - she seems to stop carrying it after that. *Make Blast Berry Dough. **Get an egg from a bat. **Find a blast berry. **Find a block of water (not a flooded level). **Throw the flour in the water (turns white). **Throw the egg in the water (turns yellow). **Throw the blast berry in the water (turns red). **Mix it by jumping up and down in the water. **The water will turn white and spawn the Blast Berry Dough. **Do not forget to take your dough! *Cook the dough. **Find a !!! level or excruciating heat level. **Pull out the dough. **After five seconds, the dough will bake. **Pick up the cake! *Finish the quest! **The cake is a single use item! **Throwing the cake will cause all the blocks on the screen to break. **The cake will instantly kill the worm (as well as all the blocks on the screen.) **Completing the quest requires carrying the cake to the top of the tower to feed the Crafty Crafter at the 101st floor. Arsenal of the Ascended: This quest is nice to do if only because it nets some very useful tools, but it doesn't come without its share of risks. *The first step of this quest is to kill nine dogs in a level that smells unbearable. This kind of level usually spawns plenty of dogs, but there are some cases where it fails to spawn enough dogs to start the quest, such as a level that has balloons. This seems to be because the floor doesn't have the floor space to spawn enough dogs. After killing enough dogs (doggy suicides seem to count), the Bitchbane will spawn where the last dog dies. Make sure not to crush the last dog, as that may also crush the sword and make it lost forever. Make note that you can only spawn the Bitchbane once. If you find another level that smells unclean and kill enough dogs, it won't spawn the sword again. Make sure to keep the sword, it will come in handy for the next part of the quest. * The next part of the quest doesn't necessarily require you to finish the previous step, and you can even start the quest at this step, but doing the last step tends to make this step easier. For this part, you have to kill the Giant Worm. This is that big worm that chases you through levels and destroys every block on the way. There are multiple ways to kill him, such as explosions from blast berries, corrosion potions, the Hadou orb, the Cake, and the Vapour Wand, or using swords such as the Old Sword or the Bitchbane. The Bitchbane does bonus damage to the worm and swings fast, so it does a good job. The Cake also does the job quite nicely, but using effectively stops that quest. However you kill the worm though, it dies in an explosion of blood and drops the Killatonne, a Hammer necessary for the next step. * In this next step of the quest, One has to brave going into the Path of Exiles and hope a floor spawns that has the giant fan blades. That is either Fatal Flight or Soul Crossing. Zardo's Gallery, at this point, is the only one lacking in fans (thankfully). If one of these floors spawns, then this step can be achieved. You must hit one of the fan blades with the hammer. It seems to work best when the fans are actually moving. This will break the fan into pieces and send the blades scattering in different directions. Pick one up and store it to find out it's the Exiled Blade, just a spell away from restoration. * For this next step, the curse put on the Exiled Blade has to be lifted, and the only item that's capable of that is the Vapour Wand. Chances are that by the time you've gotten to this step you've come across one from either a chest or the Wizard, but if not, go acquire one. Then shoot the wand at the Exiled Blade and it will turn into the Ascender, a drastic improvement over the cursed blade. Store the giant sword and carry on with the climb. *Get to the top of the tower where there's a giant monument in the middle of the floor which depicts how to get the Ascender. Climb to the top of the monument and use the special attack of the Ascender to activate the orbs above the monument, which will complete the quest.